


В швеи-мотористки!

by Lios_Alfary



Series: FFVI+FFXII+Bibliotheca+WWI = "Книга Игры" и приквелы [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WWI-AU. Сетцер Габбиани и Лок Коул - итальянские летчики, братья Фигаро - механики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В швеи-мотористки!

**Author's Note:**

> Сайд-стори к циклу драбблов Квисти "От винта" http://ficbook.net/readfic/2285812 и приквел к "Книге Игры" http://ficbook.net/readfic/144645

\- А пойду-ка я... в швеи-мотористки! - мрачно сообщил Эдгар и гулко хлопнул кожухом мотора. Биплан обиженно вздрогнул всем корпусом. - Знаете, что я вам скажу, сержант Коул...  
Эдгар как раз развернулся, замер, не договорил, заозиравшись удивленно, но искомого собеседника так и не обнаружив. Вместо него у костерка, по-быстрому разведенному на камнях, сидел его капитан и потягивал кофейный напиток из жестяной чашки.  
Гадость редкостная, а Габбиани пил и не морщился.  
\- В кустах наш доблесный сержант, - сообщил он Эдгару. - Но ты можешь сказать мне, я ему передам при случае.  
\- Думаешь, случай представится нескоро?  
\- Предполагаю. Так жрать ложками холодную тушенку! Не всякий организм выдержит. Кстати, - Сетцер потянулся к банке, - хочешь?  
\- Холодную? - Эдгар вытер руки тряпицей ("Это называется "вытер"? Ха!") и подсел к костру. От костра шло тепло и вкусно потрескивало хвоей.  
\- Я подогрел. Лок просто оголодал и не хотел дожидаться. Так при чём там швеи?  
\- При дурной голове тех, которым только на швейных машинках и летать.  
Банка была вскрыта совершенно варварски, ей своротили крышку и смяли бока сразу в нескольких местах. Штык-ножом мучили, явно.  
\- Могли бы у меня ключ попросить, - Эдгар взялся загибать внутрь рваные края.  
\- Мы просили.  
\- М? А я не слышал.  
\- Ты ничего не слышишь, когда ковыряешь мотор в брюхе. Поэтому Коул потерял терпение. Как он, кстати?  
Эдгар пожал плечами.  
\- Я откуда знаю? Я спиной к кустам сижу.  
\- Я про феррари,- Сетцер усмехнулся в ладонь. От этого ехидного взгляда из-под пальцев, от маслянистой полоски на запястье тоже веяло теплом.  
Эдгар ухмыльнулся в ответ и энергичнее заработал ложкой. Сетцер вытащил из рюкзака пару суховатых пиадин, уведенных с офицерской кухни: они пришлись к обеду, как нельзя кстати.  
\- Жить будет. До базы точно дотянет, а там я его переберу нормально, отквашу в масле - все лошади внутри забегают, как свеженькие.  
Сетцер кивнул и довольно откинулся спиной на колесо, переваривая обед. Эдгар сосредоточенно макал свернутую лепешку в расплавленное сало. Над головой и корпусом СПАДа Габбиани, на фоне чистого, ярко-голубого неба, белели Альпы. В стороне - две вороны выясняли, чьим будет старое гнездо на сосне. В кустах Лок, негромко поминая свинскую мадонну, искал подходящие лопухи, но постоянно натыкался на какой-то репей.  
\- Хорошо здесь, - задумчиво сказал Сетцер. - Как будто и нет ничего.  
Эдгар пересел так, чтоб удобно опереться на согнутое колено товарища и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Ему было сыто и тепло.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился он. - Даже жаль возвращаться. Хотя надо, конечно.


End file.
